WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SIRIUS BLACK?
by strawn'flax
Summary: U know the drill. new girl in school,5th year, black, potter and gang time. ococ, sb or jp. haven't decided yet, and possibly a little jple latter on u'll just have to read and see. rated t for future chapters


_**I know it sucks but it gets better. **__**Plz**__** bear with me. **__**I'm**__** new at this. **__**It's**__** my first story. **__**Plz?**_

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 1_**

_**Slam...**__**Crash...**__**Ha**__**ha**__**ha...**__**Leave me alone...**__**Come on...**__**Slam. **_The many sounds of school that I have to listen to daily. Yes, I may be tall and thin, with thick brown hair, but that doesn't mean that life is a joy at school. Really, it isn't for anyone, there are always downs. Sometimes its history of magic, others its divination. Then there is the odd time (that's not so odd) when it is the marauders. I just moved here and I know everything there is to know about them. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the marauders. Man how I despise them. Black and Potter are the worst. They will go around as though they rule the whole school, and everyone in it. Lupin is just a passive, kind-hearted guy who is friends with Black and Potter, and has almost all of the girls in Hogwarts after him. I would not be one of them. Pettigrew is a little lump of a child who follows Black and Potter everywhere. And I mean everywhere. To the bathroom, classes, dorms, the great hall, you name it.

I am in the same year as the marauders, the 5th year. I'm tall and thin, as I said before with thick straight brown hair. Back in my old school, I had a boyfriend who always had something to say about the colour of my eyes because they were always changing. Their main colour though was a brown-green colour. Man how I miss my boyfriend. Just having him around would make this move easier. Oh well, life isn't always the way you want it. I'm unfortunately an outgoing person, who loves sarcasm. That is going to make moving easier. Did I mention that I like sarcasm? Anyways, I think we should get on with the story, shall we?

As I walked down the hallway to the headmaster's office I got a lot of stares. Also the occasional "hi" as I walked past. I had been at Hogwarts for about a week and have only had a conversation for no longer than 2 minutes with one person (mind you holidays are just ending). That person is Lilly Evens. Lilly is a kind, outgoing person, who made me feel welcome. She also filled me in on where everything was to who was where on the school ranks. Lilly and I are in Griffindor, and unfortunately have to put up with the marauders. We both don't like the marauders, we actually had a discussion about that at breakfast not that long ago. We were just in the middle of it when I was called to the headmaster's office. That is where I am now, on my way to the headmaster's office, just thinking, _What__ the __hell'd__ I do now?_ Oh well, Dumbledore's a good guy, and I'm new, so he'll probably let me off easily…. He will right?...Right?!

Just as I was turning the corner, who do I have to run into but the marauders, who have been trying to get to know me since I got here. Before though, Lilly was always there to tell them to go away. Their main question was always if I had a boyfriend at my old school. I almost said yes the last time, but decided it would be best if I kept my mouth shut. I'd rather not have their sympathy, 'cause I really don't think they have any.

The one marauder I had to run into was Sirius Black, and of course, my books went everywhere. Surprisingly Sirius went bright red, told James to shut up when he burst out laughing, and helped me pick up my books. Then, get this, he apologized! How odd is that? Sirius Black, one of the marauders, helped me pick up my books and was embarrassed! Oh, well it was probably only because he ran into me. As I was finishing my walk to the headmaster's office, I realized something, whenever the marauders were trying to get to know me, Sirius was never there, so it was, basically, all Potter. Hmmm, awkward…that's just…weird. That would be so weird if he liked me. That would be… I can't think of the word but you know what I mean. Yes he's good looking and all… but still… he better not.

When I got to the headmaster's office, Filtch was just leaving. Seriously, does that man ever wash? Eww!

When I went in I was asked to sit. "So, Miss Hollander" (by the way my name is Samantha Hollander) "it appeared to me that we have not met yet, and I decided to take a moment when you were free to introduce myself. As you may already know, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I have heard you have made friends with Lilly Evans." Jeez, he doesn't get straight to the point now does he?

My meek little reply was, "yes". How sad is that?

"That's good. You choose your friends wisely, I see, good. Well I don't know if she's told you but Filtch, the care taker, will not tolerate any pranks or people wandering the halls at night" at this point he gave me an odd smile. Did he know something I didn't? Then he asked, "Have you met Sirius Black yet?" this really caught me off guard.

"Um, Ya, sort of."

"Oh my, look at the time, if you don't hurry you'll miss you first class. Well, good day." And I was shooed out of the room. _What the hell__ was that about? _I wondered. Oh well. I've got to get to charms.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Morgan** _


End file.
